(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle bumper system and, more particularly, to an anti-locking motor vehicle bumper system, which has a multi-direction oil loop that effectively absorbs shocks upon receiving a bump.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A variety of bumper systems and airbag systems have been disclosed for motor vehicles to protect the driver against impact from an outside source. Conventional motor vehicle bumpers are fixed in place. These fixed motor vehicle bumpers are less effective in absorbing shocks upon receiving a bump. There are also known movable motor vehicle bumper designs that enable the front or rear bumper to move upon impact, so as to effectively lessen the shock of sudden impact. According to conventional bumper systems, the bumper extends out only when the driver steps on the brake pedal. In the case where the driver does not step on the brake upon receiving a bump, the bumper reciprocating cylinders do not work. The oil loop design of conventional bumper systems is complicated, and consumes much electricity during operation. Further, the shock absorbing effect of conventional motor vehicle bumper systems differs with the installation location of the accumulator.
Furthermore, a car may be equipped with an air bag in front of the driver's seat. The internal air pressure is quickly increased to explore the air bag upon receiving a bump. Because the explosion time is subject to the variation of the air pressure, the reaction speed is slow, and the high temperature produced during explosion may burn the user, and the explosion of the air bag may injure the car driver's neck.